


One way to come out of the closet

by TakatoTheDreamer



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Awkwardness, Caught in the Act, Coming Out, Fondling, M/M, Oral Sex, Rants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakatoTheDreamer/pseuds/TakatoTheDreamer
Summary: TK is deep in the closet. He doesn't want anyone, especially Matt, to know he's gay, and in love with Joe. Matt ultimately finds out for himself, in a way no one was expecting.





	One way to come out of the closet

**Author's Note:**

> So, most of these are trades like I said. I... really don't like Cody... sorry! Not only that, but I REALLY don't like him being in my stories, so, while my trader was always happy with my work, he was annoyed about one thing: Instead of just not being there, I would always go out of my way to say "Everyone except Cody was there..." and that bothered him. So this story started the running joke that I say "Everyone except Cody" but then he shows up. XD. (But I'm posting these out of order, so there might still be a 'everyone except Cody' show up, where he doesn't show up.)

“So when are we going to meet this... girlfriend of yours?” Matt asked, hesitantly. TK didn't notice the pause, however. He was too nervous as it was, with the subject.

All of the Digidestened except Cody were out to dinner, near the college most of them went to, and they were all curious too, which was apparent by the way they were now staring at TK.

TK had been dating Joe for a while now, and things were going well for them, but TK wasn't ready to tell Matt about that yet.

“S-she's really busy, with college... her college is across town and...”

“But you manage to see her.” Matt interjected. “So you could spend a few minutes introducing her, or If you go over there, I could take my own car and meet her with you, and then go home.”

TK was about to make up an excuse, when another joined their party.

“Hey, Cody!” TK said, happy for a distraction. “We weren't expecting you to be able to join us.”

Cody nodded. “No Kendo today, so I thought I would get a burger and hang out with you guys.”

The distraction didn't take though, and the attention was right back on TK.

“What's her name?” Matt asked, curiously.

TK's eyes went wide, He had to think of a girls name quickly. Josephine popped into his head, but he decided it was too close to Joe. It was taking too long, he knew Matt would get suspicious... for some reason, he thought of Joe's older brother, Jim. But he didn't know why, that didn't help... but then it hit him.

“KIM!” TK replied, more frantic than he meant to. “Her name is Kim.”

A weird smile formed on Matt's face, but TK couldn't figure out what it meant.

“Well, I can't wait to meet her.” Matt said, with a nod.

“O-okay, I'll try and set something up soon.”

Joe sighed, at the other end of the table.

“I'm sorry guys.” Joe said. “I have to go.”

Izzy looked over at him, concerned. “But I thought we all said we didn't have anything to do today?”

“Yeah!” Davis chimed in. “That's why we picked today!”

Joe nodded with a sad smile. “I just got a text from my dad, and he said he needs to see me.”

“Is he okay?” TK almost yelled, freaking out.

Joe held his hands up. “He's fine, he just wants my opinion on a family thing. I promise there's nothing to worry about.”

TK sighed in relief.

"See you all later," Joe said to the group, who says their good-byes and wishes him good luck.

Matt looked back at his brother. “So about this girl...”

XxXxXxX

After another hour or so of hanging out with his friends, TK headed back to his apartment. When he walked inside, he was surprised to see Joe, sitting on his couch. He wasn't disappointed to see him, and Joe had his spare key, but he just expected him to be with his family.

“Hey Joe. Done with your family already?” TK said, walking in and sitting beside him.

Joe gave him a kiss on the cheek before sighing. “I never got a text from my family tonight.”

TK blinked. “Oh? So... why did you say you did?”

Joe looked down. “I just... couldn't stand to hear you talk about your girlfriend anymore.”

TK put his arm around Joe. “I'm sorry. I know you want me to come out...”

“I'm just tired of hiding.” Joe said, sliding over, and pulling TK into a hug. “I don't think Matt would think any less of you. He's never really given us any indication he was homophobic, and I've got all those scientific studies I can show him.”

TK sighed, hugging Joe tighter. “You're so lucky that you come from a family of doctors. You weren't scared at all to come out. They knew the facts, and didn't judge you. Matt though... he's much more emotional. You know how he gets, you've seen it first hand.”

Joe stiffened as he was reminded of working at the restaurant with Matt, who thought he was messing up on purpose.

He didn't think TK really processed all that went on there, or was ever really told the full story. He was positive TK was thinking about the times Matt and Tai butted heads, but TK was right: Joe really did know first hand.

“Trust me, I know how difficult Matt can be.” Joe said, relaxing the hug a little. “But I just hate the secrets. What if... What If I just came out to the group first, and left you out of it, and just see how he and everyone else reacts?”

TK kissed Joe passionately. Joe was surprised, but kissed him back. After a few more moments, TK broke the kiss, and hugged Joe tightly.

“I can't believe you'd do that for me. I am so lucky to have you.” TK said, trying not to cry. “But no, I won't do that to you. I-I'll come out to him.”

“No.” Joe said, pulling TK back and looking into his eyes. “WE will.”

TK kissed him again. “Thank you. Tomorrow? Around lunch?”

Joe nodded. “Call him.”

TK picked up the phone, and dialed Matt's number. TK held Joe's hand as Matt answered.

“Hey TK, whats up?”

“Hey Matt...” TK said, nervously.

“TK? What's wrong?” Matt asked, in a worried tone.

“N-nothing. Do you... want to come over tomorrow and talk about my girlfriend? Then meet her for lunch?”

Matt sighed, TK couldn't figure out why. “Sure, what time?”

“How about noon for the talk? Then meet her around 1?”

“Okay, I'll be there.”

With that, Matt hung up, and TK moved over and started cuddling Joe.

Joe cuddled back. “It will be fine, I promise.”

“I hope so.” TK said, trying not to cry.

Joe squeezed TK a little more. “Either way, you'll still have me.”

Joe didn't leave that night. He wanted to make sure TK would be okay. He spent the night cuddling TK, holding him tightly.

XxXxXxXxX

The next morning, Joe hated to leave TK, but he had an early class. Most people didn't have class on Saturdays, but that was the 'fun' of studying to be a doctor.

When he got back around 10, TK was wide awake and in a state of panic.

“I can't do this!” TK said, pacing around frantically. “There's just no way I can! How can I tell my brother that I'm gay??”

Joe threw his arms around TK, and pulled him into a tight embrace.

“It will be okay TK, I swear. You'll talk to Matt, and if everything goes well, I'll meet you at the restaurant at 1 like we planned.”

“I just... I'm so afraid of how he will react.” TK said, clinging to Joe even tighter.

“I really think he'll be fine. If you want I could... I go in your bedroom and listen from there, and act like I'm not here, unless things get bad. And if things go well then I'll stay hidden, and leave after you, and meet you at the restaurant later.”

TK buried his face in Joe's shoulder. “How did I get so lucky to get such a great guy like you?”

Joe chuckled, as he started to massage TK's back. “I'm not that great. I feel like I'm the lucky one.”

“Mmmm” TK said, reacting to the massage. “You know how to make me relax.”

Joe thought he felt something... but he didn't say anything. But he only had to think about it for a few more seconds before TK spoke again.

“You know what might help calm me down?”

Joe knew that he had felt TK's erection, but he was really surprised he went from upset to horny so quickly. It wasn't like him. But Joe realized that it must have been some kind of defense mechanism. And he really did want to calm his boyfriend down.

“Okay.” Joe said. And with that, he took TK in his bedroom.

As they walked in, TK threw his shirt off, and tossed it aside. Joe couldn't help but notice that when he took his shirt off, TK's white hat didn't move! But he decided not to comment, and took off his own shirt, to make sure it didn't become a mess.

TK laid down in bed, and Joe got after. Instead of going right for sex, he rolled over and put his arms around TK, pulling him into an embrace. They both loved cuddling, especially shirtless. Feeling their bodies touch each others. Joe then leaned back just a little, and began kissing TK.

TK kissed back, and held Joe tighter.

After a few more minutes of making out, Joe reached his hand down, and slid it into TK's boxers, fondling his erection.

“Mmmm...” TK moaned in his mouth, as Joe stroked it, slow and lovingly.

Finally Joe pulled out of the kiss, and embrace. Instantly TK rolled over.

“Where are you going?” Joe asked, surprised.

“To get the lube.”

“Oh no no.” Joe said. “There's no need for that. I'm just getting you off.”

TK blinked. “But that's not fair to you.”

Joe shook his head. “I'm not in the mood right now. I just want to get you off, and make you feel better.”

TK rolled back over and kissed Joe. He was so lucky to have such an awesome guy like him.

Joe broke the kiss. “You just lay back and relax.”

TK nodded, and Joe got on all fours with an arm and leg on each side of TK. He then gave him a quick his, before leaving a trail of kisses all the way down to the elastic of his boxers.

Joe slowly pulled them down, revealing TK's erection.

TK moaned as Joe kissed the bottom of his shaft, slowly making his way upwards. Meanwhile, Joe took his hands, and started rubbing TK's thighs.

Once Joe reached the tip, he slid his tongue around it. He started off slow, and then he slowly picked up the pace.

TK moaned as Joe slowly took TK's tip in his mouth, and continued his licking. Joe also stopped massaging TK's thighs, and moved his hands over. One hand was used to fondle his balls, while he started stroking his shaft with the other.

TK couldn't help but take a moment and think about how lucky he was. He had been worried and upset, and Joe just made all that melt away. Everything Joe was doing... they had done it before, but somehow, it was never this amazing before. Joe was really doing all the right things.

Joe started sucking, and slowly moving farther down the shaft with his mouth, while he continued to stroke the base, and fondle TK's balls.

“I'm gonna...” TK whispered, and Joe increased his speed.

With just a few more moments of everything Joe was doing, TK came, and moaned loudly. Joe continued sucking, making sure to maximize the pleasure, and swallow every drop.

After TK was done, he climbed back and huged TK. But at an angle, he didn't want to get his pants messy.

TK hugged him back. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, TK.”

Then TK broke the hug.

“You need to get those pants off.” TK said, with a smirk, sitting up.

“Nah,” Joe said, not really getting it at first. “If I lay like this, I won't get any jizz on me.”

“No I mean, it's my turn to get you off.” TK said.

“Oh!” Joe said. He wasn't horny at all earlier, but everything he just did to TK got him in the mood. Still, he didn't want TK to feel like he HAD to.

“I'm fine.” Joe said, as TK was already going for his boxers. “You don't have to worry about-.”

But just then, TK yanked down Joe boxers, so reveal his own erection. TK didn't even hesitate, he quickly got Joe's dick in his mouth.

“Ahh!” Joe moaned, as TK swirled his tongue around Joe's dick, and started fondling his balls.

TK and Joe were so into the moment, neither one of them had noticed, Matt standing in the doorway, staring.

“TK...” Joe moaned.

Suddenly, Matt cleared his throat, to signal he was there. TK looked up in horror, Joe's dick still in his mouth.

After a few more seconds of processing, TK let Joe's dick fall out of his mouth, and he quickly pulled his hat off to cover it up. He then rolled flat so that his own dick was covered.

“Matt... I...” TK started, but Matt growled and walked away, to the living room.

TK was shaking, he was terrified for what was going to happen. Joe put his arms around him to comfort him.

“I'll protect you.” Joe said. “Just give me a minute and we'll go out together.”

TK threw back on the clothes he was wearing earlier. He felt really gross, but he knew that he could take a shower after Matt left, and put fresh clothes on then. He then opened his closet long enough to grab one of his 6 spare hats. One for every day of the week. Joe didn't have any other clothes to wear, so he had went into TK's bathroom to wash off his crotch before getting dressed again.

When Joe walked back out, dressed, he could see that TK was still extremely upset. Joe hugged him tightly.

“It will be okay, I promise. I'll be here for you.”

TK hugged back. “I'm terrified but... lets get this over with.”

Joe nodded, and they made their way out to the living room, where Matt was pacing.

“First of all.” Matt said, arms crossed, but finally sitting down. “Sorry for barging in. They said they had to do maintenance on the subway later, so I had to come now. Secondly, How could you?! I can't believe this!!”

TK was shaking uncontrollably now, even with Joe trying to comfort him. Matt continued.

“I just can't believe this TK, I can't believe that you would stoop so low! Lying about a girlfriend!”

TK blinked in surprise. “Huh?!”

Matt rolled his eyes. “Oh come on TK. I have known for quite a long time that my gay little brother wouldn't ever have a girlfriend. How? You may know how to use a computer but Izzy you are not. I saw all your history when You borrowed my laptop. I know the kind of things you were looking at. First it would give me ads for dildos and other toys on google, then I searched your history and, WOW.”

TK was red with embarrassment. He couldn't believe that Matt saw all that. Not to mention how dumb he was for not deleting it.

“Even if I didn't know that you were gay.” Matt continued. “Do you really think I would be upset that you were with someone like Joe? I mean, he is responsible and caring... not to mention trying to be a doctor!”

“D-Did you know that I was with him already?”

“No.” Matt said. “I wish I would have found out some other way than... that way.”

It was Joe's turn to be embarrassed.

“But after all those ad's I was worried about you.” Matt continued. “I was worried about what kind of guy you were with. There are a lot of asshole guys out there. I just didn't want my little brother being screwed by one... no pun intended.”

Both of them turned red.

“As for YOU.” Matt said, looking at Joe. “You better be good to my brother! If you ever hurt him in any way, I will hunt you down!”

“You don't have to wor-.”

“You better use condoms! I don't want my little brother pregnant!”

TK face palmed, while Joe couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth.

“Do you really think that.... oh whatever. I promise.”

“And you better be fair in the bedroom!”

Joe should have known better than to ask questions at this point, but the words left his mouth before he could think.

“What do you mean?”

“I saw him in there sucking your dick pretty well! You better be reciprocating!”

TK was so beyond breakdown at this point. If Matt went on much longer, he was going to lose his mind.

“Actually I was... I mean, of course. I would never take advantage of him.”

“And there better be a ring on his finger soon!”

Joe couldn't decide if this whole thing was funny or sad, but either way, he felt bad for TK.

TK seemed to be coming out of his breakdown. He was still extremely embarrassed, but at least Matt accepted him.

“Now...” Matt said, standing up, and walking to the door. “Would you guys like to meet me for pizza in about a half hour?”

“Why not now?” Joe responded, TK still too out of it.

“I need to go to a bookstore for a class I’m taking. And anyway, Joe, I feel like you guys need to finish what I interrupted!”

With that, Matt left, leaving Joe and TK dumbfounded.

The End

 


End file.
